


In This Tight Space

by aurics



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Canon, Anniversary, Canon Era, Dry Humping, Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, Grinding, Hotels, M/M, Making Out, That's the extent of my sinning I can't go any further than that zzzz, the opposite of the "oh no we have to squeeze into a king sized bed together!" trope basically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 06:48:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10588647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aurics/pseuds/aurics
Summary: Jeonghan and Seungcheol try to make it work with the single beds they're stuck with. Hint: they don't succeed.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the first episode of OFD – or should I say the coupjeong honeymoon trip documentary? Because boy were they inseparable. 
> 
> When will I stop writing jeongcheol I don't know!!!! They keep giving me fic fodder!!!! Someone stop them (not really, don't do that, let them stay in love)

"Jeonghan."

It's the third time Seungcheol's called him in the space of approximately ten seconds, and if this trend continues Jeonghan thinks he might go mad.

He jabs at the iPad screen to exit the tab and sends a glare across the room, where Seungcheol is curled up on his bed facing Jeonghan with a pathetic pout on his face.

“What. Do you want."  

"Why did you have to make a mistake with the booking?"

"For the last time, _I_ didn't make a mistake,” Jeonghan snaps back. “The _hotel_ did for letting their Superior King rooms get overbooked."

Far from being a deterrent, the bite in Jeonghan’s voice seems to only instigate Seungcheol’s childishness; he proceeds to whine and kick the duvet. “The single bed isn’t even enough for us to lie down together!"

It’s not a lie — instead of the standard two queen-sized beds, they’ve ended up with two dorm-sized single beds fixed to the wall at opposite ends of the room and a wide chasm of carpeted floor inbetween, an abysmal downgrade to the King they were expecting. When they had first walked into the room Jeonghan hadn’t been pleased with the arrangement either, and at this very moment he does sympathise with Seungcheol’s concern especially when their trip to Japan is supposed to be an anniversary getaway. In fact, he’d been the one to head straight back down to the lobby and demand the front desk for a change because _this is not the room we booked_ , but he’d quickly learned it was a futile attempt in the face of peak tourist season and they’re left with no alternative options.

In short: Jeonghan is pissed too, but Seungcheol’s whining isn’t doing anything to palliate his annoyance.

“You know, in romcom movies…” mutters Seungcheol after a while, sprawled on his back and staring plaintively at the ceiling as if pleading for some divine intervention. “Blunders happen the other way round — the hotel’s supposed to be fully booked _except_ one room with a King-sized bed, and the protagonists are forced to come to the realisation that they’re in love through close physical contact…"

“Okay, first, that’s because the characters don’t _want_ the King-sized bed. Or at least, they act like they don’t,” grumbles Jeonghan, fixated on his iPad on which tomorrow’s itinerary is opened. Unfortunately, Seungcheol’s grievances are distracting him from the very important task of trying to memorise station names ( _Shimbatti? Shinbatte?_ ) “Second, there are no subliminal feelings waiting to be discovered between us, meaning we don’t need the extra encouragement to make _something_ happen. Bottom line is: the universe will always give you the opposite of what you want and need."

Seungcheol’s head lolls to the side and he levels Jeonghan with a withering look. “That’s not true. I got _you_ , didn’t I?"

Jeonghan scoffs in laughter, if only to hide the giddiness suddenly bubbling up his chest. _You’re supposed to be annoyed, Yoon Jeonghan, don’t give in to him so easily like this._ There’s only one way Jeonghan can overlook Seungcheol’s spontaneous sentimentality, and that’s by changing the subject entirely. "Stop with the flattery and get me some yoghurt from the fridge, will you?"

Surprisingly, Seungcheol only lets out an amused bark of laughter before swinging his legs off the bed and padding over to the mini-bar, so willingly that Jeonghan can’t help but narrow his eyes in suspicion. It doesn't earn him so much as a blink from Seungcheol, who’s taken to embodying an overexcited puppy by bounding over to Jeonghan's side of the room and handing him the yoghurt with a flourish. That’s how Jeonghan’s plan backfires — his resolve rapidly diffuses and he almost feels bad for being cross at Seungcheol.

He barely gets his spoon in the tub before Seungcheol says, “After you’re done eating, come to bed with me?"

Of course there has to be a catch, but two can play at it. He replies Seungcheol’s coyly sweet smile (tight-lipped, eyes opened wide) with an equally saccharine one as he hums around a spoonful of yoghurt. The spoon leaves his mouth with a loud, and totally intentional, pop.

“Hm? But it’d be impossible for the both of us to fit in it."

It’s a playful jab, barely a challenge at all — but Seungcheol’s eye still glimmers in delight all the same. “You’re creative. I’m sure you’ll think up of something."

Jeonghan grins. “Sure thing, darling."

And true to his words, Seungcheol actually leaves Jeonghan to snack and do a bit of research in peace by occupying himself with a thankfully quiet game on his phone, letting out occasional noises of frustration that Jeonghan is so familiar with, but still finds endearing all the same. Soon, his tub of yoghurt is empty and Seungcheol is growing bored of his games. And as much as he likes teasing his boyfriend, he isn’t one to take satisfaction out of prolonged torture.

He locks the iPad and saunters to the hallway, humming as he switches a few of the lights off. Hearing a content sigh from the direction of Seungcheol’s bed, he can’t stop himself from grinning.

“You alright in there?” he asks. Anticipation firing up his every nerve, Jeonghan grabs the back of his pyjama shirt and pulls it up and over his head, tossing it somewhere inside the wardrobe before stalking up to the bed where Seungcheol is sitting at the edge.

He frowns. “Hey. I wanted to take that off."

Doing his best to be vexingly nonchalant, Jeonghan raises an eyebrow when Seungcheol pulls him closer by his belt loops and rests his chin just above Jeonghan’s belly button to look up at him, but all his efforts go to waste. Under the yellowish light of their hotel room, Seungcheol looks almost seraphic — long, black lashes frame his big eyes, the pout of his red lips, the way his piercings glint in the light, and where their metallic edges touch Jeonghan’s skin they send chills up his back.

“Hey gorgeous,” he mumbles into Jeonghan’s skin, kissing his stomach.

Jeonghan laughs and threads his fingers through Seungcheol’s hair, pushing the strands up and away from his forehead for a moment of exposure. He sighs. “That’s supposed to be my line."

“Mmm. Aren’t we the luckiest people on Earth?” he sighs wistfully. “If only we had a big bed to have fun in, though.”

Jeonghan sighs, closing his eyes. He’s got an overgrown _child_ for a boyfriend. “Singles can be fun too. I’ll show you."

With that, he pushes Seungcheol back towards the bed by his shoulders with a little more force than necessary that Seungcheol lands with a loud pant, all the breath knocked out of him. But Seungcheol doesn't seem upset by it, if the predatory grin on his face is any indication — it becomes mingled with mirth as Jeonghan crawls over him to settle on his thighs, legs framing Seungcheol’s own.

“Will you now?” he purrs. Hands come up to stroke one of Jeonghan's still-clothed thigh and leaves a heated trail through his pyjama trousers. “Feels a little bit like getting a reward. What did I do to deserve it?"

“Well, this entire mishap is _my_ fault, isn’t it?” Jeonghan grins down devilishly. He leans down to whisper into Seungcheol’s ear, “I’ll make it up to you — you won’t have to do a thing."

Seungcheol groans at that, but unreservedly lets out a long moan when Jeonghan bites at his neck, lapping at the sore skin quickly to relieve the pain. He brings a hand to card through Seungcheol’s hair as he continues to pepper kisses along his jawline, stopping to caress at hints of a stubble that Seungcheol always misses when he shaves. Heavy hands settle on the small of his back, a gentle pressure that spurs him on to suck harder on the warm skin, past caring about the red-purple marks he’ll leave behind — this is what their time at Japan is for, anyway. To memorise the planes of each other’s bodies, to find the secret switches that will set the other off, to reinforce the bridge of trust they’ve built up over the years.

Soon Seungcheol’s hips are bucking up in response to his increasingly needy nibbling. “Jeonghan —“ Seungcheol gasps and throws his head back, baring new stretch of skin for Jeonghan to use as canvas. He latches onto Seungcheol’s pulse point and hums, revelling in the way his own heartbeat seems to match Seungcheol’s harried pace.

Just as he’s making his way down to the edge of Seungcheol’s shirt, there’s a hand on the back of his head and Jeonghan feels his hair being pulled just a little on the rough side, making him let out a low moan. Seungcheol is staring up at him with lust-clouded eyes. “Come _here_ , I haven’t even kissed you yet."

Chuckling, Jeonghan brackets Seungcheol’s head with his forearms as he leans down. “Spoilt,” he murmurs against his lips before softly placing a kiss on them, earning him an appreciative hum. Indulging in the feeling of each other’s lips isn’t a luxury they always have with their busy schedules, but even then it doesn’t take long for the kiss to turn into a heated frenzy with Seungcheol writhing underneath Jeonghan’s insistent nips and bites. He gasps when Seungcheol’s hands travel down to grab his ass to start grinding their hips together, their kiss broken as he pants out harshly with every roll of Seungcheol’s hips.

“Good?” Seungcheol breathes out, and Jeonghan nods furiously.

“So good,” he reaffirms, if only to stroke Seungcheol’s ego further. He’s not disappointed as Seungcheol thrusts up with renewed vigour, his hand sneaking between them to thumb at the waistband of Jeonghan’s briefs.

“Wait, wait,” interrupts Jeonghan, breaking their kiss with a smack. Seungcheol grabs the back of his neck again and attempts to reattach their lips but Jeonghan is quick to palm the front of Seungcheol’s trousers, hard enough that his grip immediately slackens as his eyes roll to the back of his head, a wanton moan escaping his lips.  

He sits up precariously so as not to let his knee slip off the edge of the bed, and Jeonghan feels triumph swell in his chest as he marvels at how debauched Seungcheol looks simply from a little less than innocent making out — that _he’s_ the one that can deconstruct a man usually so put-together, all neat pleasantries and rehearsed charming smiles. He traces long fingers up Seungcheol’s chest slowly, thumbing each button out of their holes.

Jeonghan thought it’d be impossible for Seungcheol to be any rosier, but he turns positively crimson at the mere sight of Jeonghan's fingers against his bare chest even though they’ve done plenty and more besides. He tentatively dips down to lick at a collarbone, slowly trailing downwards to Seungcheol’s chest before biting at an exposed nipple and reveling in the way his back arches into the touch, and before long the red flush is spreading down to his neck, across the tips of his shoulders like flowers blooming underneath his skin.

“Cute,” Jeonghan coos, pinching Seungcheol’s cheeks.  

“Me? _Cute_?” He punctuates this with a roll of his hips upwards, and Jeonghan’s breath stutters in his chest. “Want to take that back?"

If there’s anything both of them pride themselves in, it’s the ability to take up a challenge when one is offered — there’s no denying that they’re both absurdly competitive, and this trait isn’t factored out in bed, either.

“ _Cute,”_ Jeonghan gasps out through Seungcheol’s thrusting, and he sees the fire in Seungcheol’s eyes set ablaze. Without warning, there’s a hand on his back as Seungcheol bends one of his legs and starts to push upwards with his hips, his intention only evident to Jeonghan a second too late.

“What, wait, Seungcheol, I don’t think —"

Jeonghan doesn’t get to finish his sentence before the world around him starts spinning and he’s toppling to the ground with Seungcheol’s legs tangled around his— the next thing he knows they’re both crashing down to the ground with a loud thud, Jeonghan on his side and Seungcheol pressing down like a deadweight on top of him.

“Ouch, you big _oaf_ , get _off_ me,” wails Jeonghan. He feels a dull ache at the base of his spine and can only imagine what kind of damage an entire Choi Seungcheol can do to him as his boyfriend rolls over, groaning. “You’re paying for my medical bills, _fuck._ "

“Simmer down, Your Highness, it was barely a tumble,” is what Seungcheol says despite the grimace on his face. He props himself up on one arm, making a slightly pained noise, but ends up in the perfect position to gaze down at Jeonghan. If there’s any way honey could drip out of one’s eyes, it would be the case right there and then — Seungcheol’s too-wide grin plastered across his lips, stretching his cheeks; the way his hair is brushed out of his face and kept away by sweat. Heat of arousal pools at the bottom of Jeonghan’s belly, but there’s also warmth of another kind around him; contentment, security, knowing he is in love and is loved in return.

“Hey gorgeous,” says Seungcheol once more, reverently, this time pushing Jeonghan’s hair away from his face.

Jeonghan scoffs. “You’ve got some work to do on your lines, Romeo,” he flicks Seungcheol’s forehead playfully before leaning up for a kiss. “But forget about self-improvement. I think we can both agree that that was, indeed, _not_ cute."

Seungcheol groans and that sends Jeonghan into a frenzy of chuckles. “I’d love to talk but don’t we have unfinished business to get to?"

When they _do_ finish said untended business, Jeonghan and Seungcheol find that their limbs are too heavy, heart and body too sated to even move an inch — so they both stay like that on the floor until sleep overtakes their bodies, swaddled in duvets like a makeshift nest between their beds.

They’ve never had a better night’s sleep.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Would love to know if anyone else thought up of dumb jeongcheol scenarios after watching OFD... (eyes emoji) that show is a goldmine.


End file.
